Te regalo el firmamento
by Vanuzza
Summary: Pasaron 14 años, Chris y Ning (nombre ficticio para la reencarnacion de Papa D) se volvieron amigos y al parecer Chris cayó ante los encantos del Kami y le prepará un regalo muy especial, DEJENME UNA REVIEW!


**TE REGALO EL FIRMAMENTO**

.--.--.--.--.--.

Veamos, que podría gustarle a Ning- se preguntó Chris mirando la variedad de dulces en la tienda de Jazmine, una de las hermanas de Jill

Ning era la reencarnación de Papa D, quien comenzó a ser criado como el hermano menor de D, han pasado 14 años desde la explosión en el laboratorio, León y D se habían reencontrado 10 años mas tarde desde aquel incidente y actualmente esperaban un bebé

Chris se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, y a diferencia de su hermano, con un carácter mucho mas agradable y paciente, Ning era muy tranquilo con una actitud muy simpática y un poco tímida, al parecer poseía también los mismos encantos que caracterizaban a su hermano mayor ya que ha pesar de que solo tenia 14 años (y Chris 22) había logrado enamorar a el joven rubio hermano de León

Ning…- Susurró suavemente para si mismo- Te comprare los mejores chocolates- dijo el paseando su vista en los deliciosos sabores

Te recomiendo los Bacci- dijo Jazmine- Son muy deliciosos, prueba- dijo ella dándole una muestra gratis ofreciendo una encantadora sonrisa

Mmmm… son muy buenos, Jazmine, los llevo- dijo él dándole el dinero- Muchas gracias

De nada, Chris, siempre a la orden de mis amigos- dijo Jazmine despidiéndose de Chris con un abrazo amistoso- Hasta Luego

Hasta Luego- dijo él saliendo de la tienda

Chris comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de animales mirando como la gente observaba un anuncio televisivo, echando un vistazo para detallar que entre toda la gente estaba a Judy, la mas joven de las hermanas de Jill y amiga de él desde la infancia…

Hola Judy, ¿Qué están viendo?- preguntó el a su joven amiga de cabellos rizados

Hola Chris, veras al parecer hoy en la noche abra un extraño fenómeno estelar, dicen que millones de estrellas y luceros se unirán para formar un collar en el firmamento nocturno- dijo ella señalando la pantalla de televisión

¿Cómo una especie de collar de estrellas?- preguntó muy interesado en el tema

Si, pero será muy grande, como un aro tridimensional de millones de estrellas- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lucecitas

De seguro será muy hermoso- dijo él pensando en lo bellísimo que seguramente seria ese espectáculo

Judy asintió con la cabeza y luego le preguntó- ¿Y a donde te diriges?

Bueno, iba a ver a Ning, hablando de él ya debo marcharme, fue un placer verte- dijo él a su amiga mientras corría y se despedía de ella con la mano

Mientras corría pensó un instante, algo que Chris sabia muy bien era que Ning amaba incondicionalmente la noche, la luna y sin duda, las estrellas… ¡eso era perfecto, eso haría, le regalaría ese collar, le regalaría el firmamento… no podía darle la noche en un cristal, no podía bajarle la luna, no podía arrancar la estrella mas brillante y hermosa del cielo para ponerla en su cabello azabache, pero podía regalarle por un instante la belleza contenida en esta noche…

En menos de que el lo notara, ya había llegado enfrente de la tienda, miró su reloj, 6:00 PM, perfecto, entró en la tienda escondiendo los chocolates detrás de su espalda para que Ning no los notara

Hola Chris- le saludó Ning poniendo una hermosa y sutil sonrisa

Hola Ning- respondiendo el al saludó, acercándose y comenzando a servir el té para ambos

¡Chris, ¡se supone que eso lo debo hacer yo, eso es trabajo del anfitrión- le replicó el con una cara enojada (obviamente falsa ¬¬)

Chris rió suavemente ante la protesta de su amigo, Ning tenía un toque gracioso y de ternura cuando se molestaba por algo asi

Tranquilo, me gusta hacerlo- dijo él vertiendo el té en las tazas de porcelana china exquisitamente decoradas

¡Hay, si me abuelo te viera seguramente ya te estaría gritando- dijo él haciendo un puchero como un pequeño bebé

¿Te refieres a Sofu D, aun no me queda muy claro todo esto de tu reencarnación y todo lo demás, ¿el es tu abuelo o es tu padre?- preguntó Chris elevando una ceja

Bueno, la verdad, siempre me he sentido como el nieto pequeño de Sofu, me ha criado como tal, asi que debo creer que es mi abuelo, y la verdad, lo siento más como eso que como mi padre- dijo el sonriendo con una expresión de confusión

No entendiste lo que dijiste ¿verdad?- preguntó Chris suavemente

Eh…. No- dijo Ning

Ambos amigos rieron, hablaron de muchos temas al azar mientras tomaban el té, en ese momento, Chris recordó los chocolates

Oh si, lo olvidaba, estos son para ti- dijo él dándole la cajita azul

¡Chris!- dijo él en felicidad abalanzándose sobre él en un abrazo muy cariñoso entre ambos- ¿Cómo supiste que estos son mis favoritos?- preguntó como un niño de 4 años recibiendo un regalo muy especial en navidad

No se- Respondió el suavemente riendo mirando como Ning luchaba contra el lazo con sus manos delicadas- Déjame ayudarte- dijo Chris desatando el lazo del empaque

Jazmine a veces no se daba cuenta de lo extraños que eran esos nudos

Abre la boca, Ning- dijo Chris sosteniendo uno de los chocolates contra sus labios carmesí

¿Seguro que no es veneno o droga?- preguntó Ning sonriendo picadamente

¿Quien seria tan tonto para dar el veneno en persona?- preguntó

Ning rió suavemente y dividió sus labios para permitir a la pequeña pieza entrar en su boca

Delicioso- Susurró suavemente Ning cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de encanto lamiendo su labio superior

Chris se sentía un poco idiota, sentía celos de un bombón de chocolate, sentía ganas de besar aquel cuello de porcelana que fue expuesto cuando Ning arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás al saborear la delicia con una nueva pieza

¿Qué ocurre, Chris?- preguntó Ning al notar la expresión y mirada fija de su amigo rubio

Nada, descuida, solo pensaba- dijo el mirando disimuladamente el reloj, 7:45 PM, perfecto; era la hora del fenómeno nocturno- ¿Oye, la tienda tiene alguna terraza?

Bueno, en la habitación de Ming Li tenemos una- Dijo el con un tono suave como la seda

¿Ming Li, Ah, la archaeopteryx que llegó hace 2 semanas ¿verdad?- preguntó Chris

Si- dijo Ning mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

Bueno, llévame allí- dijo él

De acuerdo- respondió sutilmente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación- ¿Para que quieres ir a la terraza?

Es una sorpresa- dijo el sonriendo

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi?- preguntó Ning con entusiasmo tomando el brazo de Chris- ¿Qué es?

Si te lo dijera ahora, no seria sorpresa- dijo el parando al frente de la puerta de Ming Li

Abrieron la puerta y caminaron hasta la parte superior del palacio oriental donde habitaba la Archaeoteryx…

¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- preguntó Ning algo impaciente

Ya lo veras, toma mi mano, yo te conduciré- dijo el colocándose detrás de Ning, oliendo suavemente su cabello azabache… olía a lirios floreciendo en plena primavera, igual, se contuvo a seguir buscando los atractivos de esta muñeca china

Chris cubrió los ojos de Ning con una mano y con la otra tomo una de las manos de su amigo conduciéndolo a el centro de la terraza de Ming Li, en la cual se podía observar un bello firmamento nocturno, allí en el cielo… millones de estrellas formaban un gigantesco aro tridimensional, un fenómeno hermoso y fantástico de la naturaleza

Bien Ning- dijo el soltando la mano de su amigo, tomando uno de los chocolates, presionándolo delicadamente contra los labios carmesí de la muñeca china de porcelana quien dejo entrar la exquisita pieza para saborear la delicia

Ahora Ning…- dijo Chris oyendo la risita suave de Ning mientras le susurraba en su oído- Te regalo el firmamento, aun solo por este momento- terminó quitando su mano de sus ojos

¡Oh mi dios!- Exclamo Ning maravillado por la belleza de aquel fenómeno natural- Es fantástico

¿Te gusta?- pregunto él abrazándolo por detrás

Si, Chris….- comenzó volteándose- Es muy…- Ning no pudo terminar debido a que Chris lo silencio plantando un beso en sus labios

Te amo Ning…Te amo desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos amatista… tu cabello, tu piel, tus labios…- dijo él besando dulcemente la frente de Ning acariciando suave y dulcemente su cabello azabache

También te amo, Chris…- respondió el besando los labios de su amigo, envolviendo ambos sus emociones gemelas, atándose uno al otro, en un beso cubierto de amor y ternura, enlazándose con un lazo de millones de cuerpos celestes, estrellas y luceros que brillarían intensamente…. Eternamente….

"_Te regalo el firmamento, muestra de mi amor eterno"_

**FIN**

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡¡¡No sean malos y déjenme una review! U


End file.
